


Damn, You Got Hot

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, same age au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were best friends in middle school before Steve moved away. Could an accidental reunion at a coffee shop cause them to admit their feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, You Got Hot

"Tony? Is that you?" He hears a voice ask behind him.  
He turns around with his latte, ready to dismiss whoever was calling his name before he'd even gotten a proper drink of coffee. But the tall, well muscleled blonde standing before makes his words stop in his throat. As he takes in the stranger, he realizes that there's something specific about the face, especially the eyes.  
"Steve?" He says incredulously, scanning his eyes up and down the other man again. The last time he'd seen his friend seven years ago, he'd been about a hundred pounds and a couple inches shorter than himself. Now he easily towered over him (which really wasn't fair) and was beyond fit.  
"Hey! How are you?" Steve says, rushing over and enveloping him in a hug. Even though it'd been years he felt himself relaxing in the familiar embrace.   
"Good, I'm good, how're you. You're looking... Different!" He says as he pulls away. He feels bad about using the word different but it's better than hot as hell.  
Luckily Steve just laughs at that, "Yeah, I hit my growth spurt right when I left the city. Definitely made it easier fitting in at the new school when you weren't the pip squeak with asthma."   
Tony's heart jerks a little at that, it was true that when they'd gone to middle school he'd really been one of Steve's few friends and most of the kids either ignored him or picked on him. But to be honest, Steve was one of the few people he really considered his friend. Even though he was constantly surrounded by people, they only hung out with him because he was rich or had cool stuff or he always rode to school in a nice car. Steve on the other hand just seemed to like him for him.   
So when Steve finally told him that he and his mom were moving out of the city, he tried not to show how much it really hurt. He said all of the things your supposed to say, that he was happy for him and he was sure he'd make new friends. Somehow though, he felt like Steve knew he meant, especially when he hugged him before he left. It seemed like there were so many thoughts and feelings that were being left unsaid. But for Tony it was hard enough saying goodbye to his best friend, he couldn't imagine saying goodbye to someone who could be so much more.  
"So, what brings you back to the city?" He finally a utters, dragging his mind out of the past.   
"I'm actually going to art school here, they don't exactly offer it in the country." He says with an easy smile.  
"You always were the creative one. Is your mom okay with you being so far away?" He says, remember how Mrs.Rogers was the epitome of a helicopter parents. To be fair, Steve could be cracked in half by a stiff breeze so her concern was justified.   
Steve's smile falters at that, he pauses before saying "Mom actually passed away about a year ago."  
"Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry," he says, at a loss for words. He tried to think of all the things people said to him when his parents passed away but nothing seemed right.   
"It's okay, she's in a better place now." Steve says with a sad smile, fiddling with his coffee sleeve. "Anyway, before she passed she told me she wanted me to do all those things I always talked about, going to art school, seeing the world. So in a way she's with me every day."  
"That's great, I'm sure she would be really happy for you." He said, placing his hand on Steve's arm.  
"She also said... Um..." Steve said, looking away before he continued. "I should live everyday like it might be my last and never let an opportunity pass me by."   
"That's good advice, I always liked her-" he's quickly cut off by the press of Steve's lips against his.  
His brains can barely even process that Steve's kissing him, that they're kissing before Steve pulls away.  
"I don't know if that's what your mom meant by that..." He utters before realizing how dumb that sounds. The boy he's been wanting to kiss for ten years is finally kissing him and he goes and says something like that.  
And apparently he said that last part out loud if Steve laughing is anything to go by.  
"I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time too. And I think it was kind of what mom meant, she kind of always knew I had a thing for you. And I think she kind of guessed you liked me too." Steve says smiling.  
"Well then, I think she would also approve of you going out to dinner with me tonight." He says.  
"I think she would."  
"Great." He said with a smile, before furrowing his brow. "How did your mom know I liked you?"  
Steve bites the inside of his cheek to stifle a laugh and looks down before answering, "She would always joke that I must have an equation on my butt because she'd never seen you look at anything else that intently."  
Son of a-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave comments!


End file.
